


Quiet Light

by dandywarholic



Series: Quiet Light [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, and it works alright, au where shizuo and izaya live together, but not dating tho thatd be crazy, this is the type of content i created the au for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandywarholic/pseuds/dandywarholic
Summary: “Why aren’t we dating.” Shizuo growled out lowly. The morning broke his filter to bring this up. He didn’t even know he said it until it was out.Izaya seemed to tense up then eased. It didn’t stop him from getting comfortable. “Mm, heavy discussion for first thing in the morning, Shizu. I’ll take a rain check.”His grip on him tightened- Hell, a little involuntary.It caused Izaya to groan in annoyance and pull himself away. Sat back on Shizuo’s lap. His hands didn’t leave though, held Shizuo’s face like it was precious. His expression reflecting the same. It burned his cheeks and he couldn’t meet his eyes“I’ve told you this so many times, Shizu. I could never date a monster.”--Shizuo and Izaya live together and sometimes it's not chaotic.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Quiet Light [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660366
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Quiet Light

“Who’s Kana.” Shizuo asked as he passed him by. He had dipped down just for a moment to read it and that's all the interest it deserved.  
  


The sly looking bastard that he apparently tolerated enough to spend his time with didn’t even blink. Still laid out on the couch without care. Snapped his phone shut though.

“It’s rude to look over people's shoulders, Shizu.” It was sweet, the way he spoke when he was up to no good.  
  


“Mm, you’re right.” He replied. “I’ll get a stomach ache if you tell me.”   
  


Izaya let his head fall back and watched Shizuo walk away with his eyes. “It'd be more likely from all the milk you drink. Humans are the only mammals who drink milk in adulthood, you know.”   
  


The destination was the bedroom but Izaya’s words made him stall. What?? Shizuo turned around to face him, his nose scrunched. Then he grinned- He knew Izaya was wrong on this one. “Cats do, dumbass.”  
  


Izaya righted, “A common misconception. An adult cat is lactose intolerant. If you give a cat milk it upsets their stomach.”  
  


His smile soured.  
  


“Milk is good for your bones.” Shizuo tried to defend again.  
  


“Calcium, yes, but milk is completely inessential. I wonder if your body is finally realizing it’s lactose intolerant.”  
  


“That’s not possible.”  
  


Izaya smiled from where he sat, stretched out, then flipped his phone back open. “Hmm, is it? You still get colds, don’t you, Shizu? Your body is able to take a beating, but internally it  _ must  _ be fallible to natural disruptions.”  
  


“ _ I’m not lactose intolerant.”  _ He gripped at his stomach, bunching up the cloth of his shirt in his fist.   
  


“Or the poison is finally kicking in.” Izaya shrugged and focused back on texting.  
  


_ Yeah, “ _ You’re such full of shit.”  
  


“Believe what you want.” Izaya sighed with sudden disinterest.  
  


Shizuo’s direction was pulled from the hallway to the kitchen. The urge to prove him wrong heavier than any exhaustion he felt.   
  


“If humans weren’t supposed to drink milk then why do we?” He was hooked on this now.   
  


Izaya didn’t respond.  
He knew he was lying just to upset him.  
  


“All over the world people drink milk.” He argued on his way to the kitchen. “That doesn’t make sense.”  
  


Now Izaya wasn’t even replying because he knew he was right. Tch. Idiot. Like he’d take him seriously. 

“Cheese and cream is made from milk too- Should we not eat that?”  
  


To make a stupid point: he was going to get a glass now! See if it upsets his stomach. Which  _ won’t  _ happen, because he’s  _ not _ lactose intolerant. He opened the fridge and pushed the various contents out of the way to get a bottle of milk. There wasn’t one. Did he seriously forget to buy more? Irritation itched at his shoulders and he clenched his fist.  
  


Izaya called from the living room, “The milk is on the bottom shelf.”  
  


It made Shizuo pause, then sink himself lower. Pushing a bag out of the way; There it sat. His favorite brand too. The one where they don’t add any weird chemicals or hurt their cows. It was just  _ milk.  _ And yes, you can tell the difference.  He looked behind himself to Izaya who was still dramatically outstretched-Attention still stuck on that damn phone. The cap was untampered, if Izaya was poisoning him it wasn’t with this one.  
  


He shut the door and poured himself a glass.  
Taking a sip he confirmed it. That it was milk. And that it tasted just as good as the last time he drank it. It was cold and held a subtle note of nostalgia. Refreshing.  
Shizuo set a hand on his stomach and waited for any new developments. Nope. Just calmed his nerves. Stupid idiot.  
  
Izaya’s manic laughter cut through the air- It was bright and over enthusiastic. Shocked him enough to pause his milk drinking.

“I love it!!” He laughed some more and waved his phone above him with dramatics.   
  


Ah, Jesus Christ. 

  
“They constantly exceed my expectations!” He laughed again, a brilliant grin on his face. “I can hardly keep up! I can only imagine how much chaos they’re just letting themselves fall into- Even without me there! Time and time again, it’s so wonderfully entertaining!”  
  


Shizuo rolled his eyes and walked over. Izaya’s smile was still so genuinely curled, yet his eyes were creased as he texted away. Devilish. Manic. Unsettling.

Fucking crazy Bastard.

So he gave him a small smack on the back of the head- A little tap. Just to correct him.

“Stop being a freak.”  
  


It was a little too hard anyway. He didn’t mean it, but it definitely was successful at cutting his mania. Izaya doubled over and held his head with a hiss.

“Ah, right.” Izaya gritted out. “I almost forgot I lived with the exception of my love.”   
  


Tch. He took a sip of his milk.  
  


“Be careful with your smacks, I’m sure you almost gave me a concussion.” He continued to rub the back of his head, pushing at his black hair.   
  


“Ah?” Shizuo leaned over the couch with his own mean grin, “Maybe if I smack you hard enough it’ll rattle that shit personality out of there.”  
  


“Yes, brain damage  _ would  _ do it.” It was plain but he quickly recovered a smile, “Living with a vegetable has always been your inevitable, hasn’t t?”  
  


That forced Shizuo’s expression flat. “I’m going to bed.” He downed the last of it. “Thanks for the milk.”  
  


He went and set his cup away, he heard Izaya shift on the couch.

“ _ ‘I’m going to bed,’ ‘I’m going to bed.’”  _ Izaya sang mean. When Shizuo looked over the man was draped half off the back of the couch with his head in his hand.  
  


“Yeah? I’m tired.”   
  


“I just got home. Stay with me.”  
  


Shizuo blinked at the invitation. It wasn’t an entirely unusual one- It was just- Izaya was in such a weird mood that it unsettled him. The unpredictability that he wasn’t sure was truly pissing him off or not. It was a dangerous look on his face. Like he already knew the answer. His teeth just barely showed through the smirk.

The exhaustion that tugged at him was heavy but… It wouldn't hurt to stay up just a little longer. He sighed with a small dramatic and walked himself over to the couch and sat down next to him.

The other man didn’t comment verbally, but his smile curled. It met his eyes. The mischievous bastard.

He decided not to dwell or give further attention, instead grabbed the remote and flipped through channels. There was nothing good on as always. Filled with trash TV, soap operas, commercials, and news. 

He expected Izaya to get up all in his space, but he didn’t. Stayed silent and just relaxed back into the couch. His attention filled back with the phone, texting away. Did he feel a tiny bit jealous of what was happening on that phone? Maybe. But it was more annoying that he was playing around with shit he shouldn’t be. Didn't even want to know who he was being caught in. After the sixth phone he crushed, he realized it just stopped mattering. 

Shizuo let it be and since he did, they slowly both sank into a comfortable silence.

He found himself stuck on a reality TV show with fake beautiful people- He half wondered if Kasuka would make an appearance. He never could keep up with the list of projects he was in. So he kept watching. 

Izaya  _ hated  _ these types of shows, verbally complained every time it was on. Shizuo glanced to him to see if he would this time too, saw his eyes on the screen yet his face was blank. 

He went back to texting.  
  


Every time he looked to the screen something else was happening, a variety of quick movements that he was sure was more for the pets and babies at home than for actual amusement. He didn't know when he gave up, but Izaya’s face was more interesting. Watched as he pushed his hair out of his face and his lips twitched up as a small reaction to whatever was happening on that phone. The focus in his eyes was bright for a little bit then he eased into a neutral smile. S hizuo's eyes finally felt heavy enough to shut and he let his head rest against the cushion. 

Sleep was hanging over him, the sound of soft chittering of chaotic game show and the dullness of their surrounds made it easier. Just as he was about to he felt Izaya shift and move and startled him- When he blinked his eyes open he found the roach scooting to lay down and rest his head on Shizuo’s legs. Well now he was for sure never going to leave. It was like a cat was in his lap, the law stating that you have to keep relaxed until it willingly left or you were sent to jail.   
He saw Izaya’s eyes glance to him and he smiled- In a stupid way that made his heart flutter. Shizuo looked away and pretended he wasn’t blushing, that he was just getting further relaxed.   
Then he just went back to texting or scrolling or whatever the hell he got up to. He didn't know how he was dat- Er.   
Shizuo gritted his teeth and looked to the side as his cheeks burned harsher. Even his stupid thoughts couldn’t get the word out.  
Izaya didn’t notice, his focus still so intense on the device. That let Shizuo finally exhale and shut his eyes again. Sleep grabbed him way easier than he thought it would.  
  


Waking up in a weird place always made him feel a little gross, wrong. The light from the windows shined in way brighter than he was used to. Who’s idea was it to have the shades open that much? He’ll kick their ass. As Shizuo slowly blinked his eyes open he realized it was probably him. Whatever.

He was still successfully sitting up on the couch. It was a comfier couch than the last one they owned. The TV was off. He yawned softly and began to stretch but stopped himself before he did.  
Izaya’s lanky form was stretched out over the couch still, this time on his stomach.  His face was buried against Shizuo’s stomach with his arms wrapped around him in such awkward ways to somehow make that position comfortable. It was a secure hold. He bet if he stood up suddenly it would drag Izaya with him. He didn’t feel like testing it, but it didn’t convince him that he couldn't stretch. 

Ah, his back was tight. He winced just a bit then relaxed. When he looked down Izaya was peeking an eye up at him. Tired but calm.

Then he did this stupid thing where he buried himself deeper, squeezing then letting go like a sigh. Ugh. He let his hand slink over and pet through Izaya’s soft hair. Watched his lithe frame rise and fall with each soft breath.

The man under him hummed softly, it wasn’t exactly pleasant, more morning grumpy like. Shizuo found himself enjoying it all the same.  
Izaya pushed himself up slowly, his head not bothering to pick itself up. Shizuo’s hands dragged down his side. 

“Mm, mornin', Shizu.” And if he wasn’t so close he probably wouldn’t have heard it. It was hardly under a breath.

Shizuo watched as he tiredly searched for his phone, it was nearby and he grabbed it. 

Ugh, it was first thing in the fucking morning. 

Izaya’s wrist was caught and squeezed just hard enough to make his hand drop the device. He was slow to react, just blinking then looked to the blonde. He offered a look of amusement and shifted over to lean into Shizuo. Knew that he’d be caught, knew it’d turn into a hold.

He kissed him on the mouth then let his body naturally bury into Shizuo’s arms. ‘Naturally’. Izaya still seemed to be in a crooked position, but didn’t seem to mind. His presence still heavy and snug against him. Reacted like putty in Shizuo’s grip.  
  


“Jealous over a phone…?” Izaya mumbled against his shoulder.  
  


“No.” Shizuo grunted.   
  


“Mhm.”   
  


It’s because he liked this better than whatever he would be doing. That’s not jealousy. That’s just reasonable.   


Izaya finally fixed himself until he was truly sitting comfortable in Shizuo’s lap. No awkward twisting- Shizuo's arms fitting perfectly around his waist. His hand pushed up the back of Izaya’s shirt just to feel his skin flush. He was warm. He could feel his slow breathing close like this. 

“I was only going to check the time.” It was an admittance, but damn it really didn’t change anything.  
  


“Okay.” Shizuo shut his eyes.  
  


They rested long enough like that, that he wasn’t sure if Izaya was awake or not. He wouldn’t mind if he wasn’t. He was too comfortable to get up if he even had a reason to.

Then Izaya shifted to reach his arms up around his neck. Sighed nicely right up against his skin. Warm enough to frustrate him all at once. Hated how it felt so personally intimate. He wanted to crush him in his arms.   
  


“Why aren’t we dating.” Shizuo growled out lowly. The morning broke his filter to bring this up. He didn’t even know he said it until it was out.  
  


Izaya seemed to tense up then eased. It didn’t stop him from getting comfortable. “Mm, heavy discussion for first thing in the morning, Shizu. I’ll take a rain check.”  
  


His grip on him tightened- Hell, a little involuntary.  
  


It caused Izaya to groan in annoyance and pull himself away. Sat back on Shizuo’s lap. His hands didn’t leave though, held Shizuo’s face like it was precious. His expression reflecting the same. It burned his cheeks and he couldn’t meet his eyes  
  


“I’ve told you this so many times, Shizu. I could never date a monster.”  
  


Really?

That dragged him from his rosy minded fuzz. His scowl rested in Izaya’s hands.  
  


A small smile edged Izaya’s lips. “Don’t give me that look. It's just a stupid label, Shizu. Quite limiting, actually.”  
  


He narrowed his eyes. “Then why can’t you say it? We live together. You’re in my lap. Everyone asks and I say no because we’re  _ not.”   
  
_

He continued to look relaxed. As if Shizuo’s intensity was cute. “Because it’d be stupid to say yes.”   
  


It shocked him.  
  


Izaya kissed him but Shizuo didn’t kiss back, didn't even react to it. His concentration focused on his words. On what they meant.

Maybe this wasn’t the best time to talk about this, but fuck, when was? When he wasn’t feeling an aching feel in his chest?   
  


Izaya’s kiss wasn’t long, and his expression was even more amused afterward.   
  


“If I say we’re dating will it make you feel better? If I give you such a useless word to title us? Will that get you to stop boring your eyes into my soul?”  
  


“No.”   
  


Izaya gave a sharp laugh- It was a little hoarse from sleep. Mean all the same.

“Then what do you want.”  
  


Shizuo paused. His brow furrowed. He didn’t know what to say.  
  


Since Shizuo didn’t say anything Izaya answered for him. 

“I don’t want to date you, Shizuo.” Before Shizuo could get pissed he ended his thought, “I already have what I want.”   
  


Shizuo met his eyes, trying to process it. It didn’t… make sense. 

Izaya pushed his blonde hair out of his face. Still, that look of affection stuck in his eyes. It made his chest hurt. And it confused him.  
  


“You piss me off.” Shizuo said just because it felt the most natural on his tongue. He didn’t know what else to say- He suddenly didn’t know what he wanted. Was Izaya right? Should he be upset?

Maybe that’s why he wasn’t having a fit- That maybe he  _ was  _ right. Or was just making him try to think that. Bastard. What was he pulling him around for? Because it was fun? Was this all a game?  
  


“Shizu.” Izaya cracked his attention. “You’re thinking too hard about this.”   
  


He frowned deeper.  
  


He finally tried to articulate something, “People don’t hold each other like this if they’re not dating.”   
  


Izaya laughed softly, “You aren’t getting it.”  
  


“I guess not.”   
  


“Dating is for  _ humans,  _ Shizu.” He smiled. “All you get is this.”  _ All you get is me.  
  
_

“You’re a dumbass.”  
  


It was strong enough to surprise the stupid idiot in his lap, forced a tiny laugh from him.  
  


“You’re scared of the term, aren’t you?” Shizuo huffed, his own amusement edging.  
  


That flustered him. Bingo.

“What?”  
  


Shizuo chuckled and relaxed his shoulders. The anger that was building was relieved so quickly. Puzzle pieces clicked and Shizuo couldn’t keep back a grin.

“You’re such a dumbass.” And he couldn’t believe the affection that laced his own words.   
  


It was Izaya’s turn to get upset- Could see it in his eyes. How it took a second or two before he saw him cover it. “I'm not scared of anything. It's just wrong of me to choose you over a human." Bullshit.  


Of _course_ Izaya was afraid of it. Because that makes him just as low as a human, to make him admit he had feelings that were natural. Shizuo couldn't stop grinning, his shoulders shaking from the laughter that wanted to bubble out. Seeing Izaya get more and more concerned was worse. A mixture of anger and annoyance wiping over that once collected expression. Knew if he'd continue to argue it he'd only look more in denial- Which he was. Which they _were._  
Shizuo grabbed Izaya and pulled him tight. Wanted to keep him there, because god damn it he genuinely didn't care anymore, did he. He _ha_ _sn't_ cared. No one else did either!  
He finally felt Izaya truly ease into his grip, and it was it felt possessive too. The crazy, stupid, devious idiot.

This was the very first time he really understood him. 


End file.
